


Familiar Grooves

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Kids are cruel.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 8
Kudos: 275





	Familiar Grooves

Techno loves the growing tusks. He can’t help but feel that they look awesome and intimidating. Even Dream had to admit they look cool. He hasn’t noticed Wilbur’s tusks appear yet, but there’s time.

He’s not blind. Techno can see how ever since Wilbur’s gone back to school he’s drawn into himself. He can hear the whispers of other kids. They try to hide it but Techno can still hear them. Most of them don’t whisper about Techno after what happened last time, but apparently that grace doesn’t extend to Wilbur.

For once Techno’s awake relatively early without having stayed up the entire night. He stumbles towards the bathroom to get ready. The door is locked. No one else should but awake but the door is locked and the light is on. He jiggles the knob some more.

“I’m in here,” Wilbur answers on the other side.

“Are you using it?” Techno asks.

There’s a pause and something is put down on the sink. “Uh, yeah.”

Techno snorts. “Liar. I’ll jimmy the lock if you don’t let me in.”

Wilbur doesn’t answer other than a wet snuffle. The calm happiness dissipates rapidly replaced with concern. “Wilbur?” The lock silently clicks. Techno takes it as an invitation to enter. Wilbur stands hunched over the sink. A nail file lays to his right. Without any words Techno can already draw his own conclusions. The teasing and harassment. Wilbur’s withdrawal and hiding. Techno knows that technically it’s safe to file down tusks, but Wilbur shouldn’t have to hide. He silently pulls Wilbur into a hug.

“Who said it?” Techno asks.

Wilbur mumbles a name and Techno nods.

* * *

Techno marches to the fucker on Monday at school. Wilbur’s home with Phil so Techno doesn’t have to worry. They both are okay with whatever Techno sees fit, as long as no one is maimed or worse. The hall has gone silent except for whispers. Techno doesn’t say anything, just curls his hand into a fist before socking him in the jaw. The boy crumbles almost instantly. It’s a known fact that if you punch someone in the jaw hard enough you can knock them out. It’s easy if you don’t pull your punches and have a decent aim.

Techno scans the crowd before his eyes land on the boy’s friends. “Don’t talk to Wilbur like that ever again.” No one says anything. Another kid runs off, most likely to grab a teacher. It’s not the first time something like this has happened. Sometimes Techno just needs to fight someone. At least this one had a reason other than the person being a dick. Technically this is the same thing, just more personal.

He’s guided to a chair outside of the office. At this point it could be engraved with his name. He’s been here countless times, alternating between being a star student and picking fights. The lady at the front desk doesn’t even ask for his dad’s communicator information. He traces the familiar grooves of the floor with his feet. People pass and stare. Eventually Phil approaches. He gives Techno a smile before being dragged into the office. He can hear their argument. Phil exits and Techno stands. He’s already heard the verdict and Phil knows this. They silently leave and begin the journey back to their house. Wilbur waits, unaware that Techno won’t be able to return to school with him. They’ll probably let him be for now, but kids are cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Did I ever mention that Techno got kicked out of school and that Wilbur's insecure about his hybrid features? Kids suck. I was bullied pretty heavily in elementary school and it was absolute shit. Thankfully I'm left alone now, but maybe it's a little bit too alone. Eh, who cares? Enjoy your random updates that don't contribute anything to the overarching plot.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
